1st Foot Cavalry Division (France)
Division de Cavalerie à Pied |image= |caption= |dates= December 1917 - 10 February 1919 |country= |allegiance= |branch= Army |type= Foot cavalry |role= Infantry |size= |garrison= |battles= First World War |decorations= |disbanded= }} The 1st Foot Cavalry Division ( ) was a French Army formation during World War I. Heads of the Foot Cavalry Division *'1 January 1918 – 16 February 1919' (dissolution of the DCP): [[Charles Brécard|Général Brécard]] First World War The foot cavalry division was formed in December 1917, in the region of Vic-sur-Aisne, with parts of the D.I. Composition during the War : Foot Cuirassier Regiment from January to November 1918 : Foot Cuirassiers Regiment from December 1917 to November 1918 : Foot Cuirassier Regiment from December 1917 to November 1918 : Territorial Infantry Regiment from December 1917 to November 1918 1918 10 January – 14 March 1918 : Constitution of the region of Vic-sur-Aisne; instruction. 14 – 22 March 1918 : Movement to Chamant. 22 March – 3 April 1918 : Transport by train to Salency ; relieved by the British army. : Engaged in the Battle of Picardy : defence of the Crozat Canal, fought and retreated to defend parts of the Oise, towards Varesnes and Pontoise. 3 – 30 April 1918 : Retreat from the front, movement to Ribécourt-Dreslincourt; work. 30 April – 14 June 1918 : Occupation of parts of Thiescourt and Plessis-de-Roye. : 9 June, engaged in the Battle of Matz: defence of parts of Matz and the Oise. 14 June – 3 July 1918 : Retreat from the front, transport by van to Clermont, in Châlons-sur-Marne, followed by movement to Sainte-Menehould ; instruction. 3 July – 10 October 1918 : Occupation of the area between Ville-sur-Tourbe and the Aisne, expanded to the right on 15 July, to the woods of Hauzy and Beaurain : 21 July, extension of the front, to the left to Massiges. : 21 August, reduction to the right, up to the Aisne. : 24 September, movement along the road, until 26 September, engaged, between the Aisne and Vienne-le-Château, in the Battle of Somme-Py (Meuse-Argonne Offensive) and exploitation : Servon and Binarville; progression directly to Lançon. 10–16 October 1918 : Retreat from the front ; moved west to Sainte-Menehould. 16 October – 3 November 1918 : Movement to the front ; from 18th, occupation of the front of the battle at Termes and the East of Olizy. : Engaged until November in the Battle of Chesne. 3 – 11 November 1918 : Retreat from the front, rest in Valmy Attachments Organic attachment: Cavalry Corps from January to November 1918 ;Third Army *15–17 January 1918 *11 February – 21 March 1918 *23 – 25 March 1918 *4 April – 15 June 1918 ;Fourth Army *16 June – 11 November 1918 ;Sixth Army *18 January – 10 February 1918 *22 March 1918 *26 March – 3 April 1918 (from 25 March to 2 April 1918, the 1st DCP took part in the Grégoire group of the DI, the 5th CA, and the 35th CA) Cavalry, 1st Category:Historical French military units Category:Military history of France Category:History of the French army